


Held Hostage

by kasaneteto0o0



Series: Shy Bladder - Tdiapt [1]
Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Omorashi, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneteto0o0/pseuds/kasaneteto0o0
Summary: Emilia captures Lucifer and questions him about how to get into the Devils Castle. Lucifer finds himself needing to pee when Emilia refuses to take him to a proper bathroom until he gives her the information.
Series: Shy Bladder - Tdiapt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559479
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer woke up to a searing pain in his head. He groaned as light poured in through his eyelids, and his vision came into focus. He was tied up in a cell, sitting face to face with The Hero Emilia. Terror wracked through his body, and he felt a sudden tightness in his abdomen. The fear of seeing his powerful enemy face to face and not having the upper hand filled his bladder to its fullest, probably due to the amount of water he had drunk just earlier, before the battle of which he lost in a matter of minutes. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me how to get into the Devil's Castle." Emilia's voice was stern and powerful, even more terrifying than Lucifer had anticipated. Whenever he was afraid, Lucifer tended to have to go to the bathroom. The fact that he couldn't right now was only making him more stressed. But there was no way he would give up valuable information like that. "Not telling." Lucifer pressed his legs against each other and rubbed them. In his general's clothes the urge to urinate was even more pressing, with the tight clothes bearing down on his bladder. He cursed himself silently for drinking so much water. He remembered feeling like he had to pee and ignoring it just before the bottle, for convenience. He didn't even want to think about the times he had to duck into some bushes during a march to pee. Emilia raised an eyebrow at Lucifer's movement. "Moving like that isn't going to get you out of those chains, fool. I'm here to question you. I could keep you in here forever if I wanted to, wait for you to waste away - it's what you deserve." she spat. "But I'll show you mercy if you simply answer my questions." Lucifer stayed silent. "If that's your choice, I can wait all day." Emilia smirked bitterly, sitting back on her heels. 

_I can't. _Lucifer broke into a cold sweat, but still didn't give up the information. "So can I." he said, trying to rid his voice of any hesitation. He dug his heel into his crotch, and Emilia raised her eyebrows again, suspicious, but said nothing.

For the next hour or so, the two stared at each other, Lucifer trying not to flinch under her gaze. "Why are you moving your hips like that? It's creeping me out!" Emilia looked sick. Lucifer realized he was shifting his weight, moving his hips as he did so. "I have a... an acute need to attend to." he mumbled, unaware Emilia heard that. She burst out in laughter.

"Seriously? A great demon general fidgeting around cause he needs to pee? Weak." that really cut as his pride.

Lucifer's voice cracked - asking was worth a try, but probably wouldn't work. "Can I... Can I please use the lavatory? I promise to give you information after." he was lying, of course - he just really needed to go to the toilet. He mumbled the last part out of pure embarrassment when Emilia ceased to react. "It's an emergency." 

Emilia snickered again. "You'd be an idiot to think I'd agree to that." Lucifer sighed. "This only means I'm gonna test you until you give me the information, which you will."

Emilia used her holy magic to simulate images of water, truly expecting Lucifer to be faking it - demons were supposed to be very convincing actors, right? She started to doubt herself when she noticed the dark, wet stain over his groin area. _Truly disgusting, _she thought. She turned off the simulation of water, and teleported through the bars of his cell, standing in front of him, smiling as she cast a spell on him. "Now there's no reason for you to worry about you wetting yourself, because no matter how badly you need to go, you won't be able to."

For two days Lucifer had to suffer watching Emilia go off to the bathroom when he was this desperate - his bladder was so swollen it flipped his waistband, and it hurt like hell just thinking about water. Finally, he confronted Emilia about it. She reluctantly gave him the details of the spell - it would keep filling his bladder and keeping it in for 3 days harmlessly, and he would wet himself when the spell wore off. 

The day came, but the spell didn't seem to wear off to Emilia. "It doesn't make sense. The spell should have worn off by now."

Lucifer was doing a pathetic potty dance, rattling the chains around him loudly. "I can't go." he said. 

"Yeah, I _know _that, I'm the one that put the spell on you!"

"No, I mean I can't go if you're here. I think I'm gonna burst -" Lucifer convulsed at a sudden bladder spasm causing his entire lap to be soaked through with urine. His face burned with humiliation. 

"How about this - I'll turn around for five seconds." Emilia came to a compromise after 20 minutes of heated arguing. 

"You don't understand. I..."

"Spit it out!"

"I don't want you listening!"

"Why would I be listening to my enemy relieving himself? Gross!"

"You might hear accidentally! Or you might smell it..." Lucifer squeaked the last part, tears of pure embarrassment pricking his eyes. 

"That's disgusting!"

"And it's why you should just leave for a minute! I actually can't go if you're this close to me!"

"Just relax your muscles - it's not that hard! I told you, I don't intend to watch you relieve yourself!" _What will it take for this loser to just take a piss? It's not that hard - why does he look legitimately terrified of the prospect of me listening to him urinate? _

"Honestly, I don't see what you're so afraid of. You've been in countless battles, haven't you? You're a demon general! What is so terrifying about someone being near you when you pee? I'm not going to judge you for it, I'm judging you for all the terrible things you've done. Urinating isn't a crime. I don't see your problem." Emilia was frustrated and confused at this point. "If you need to go that bad, just go!"

Lucifer was silent for a moment. "...I can't." 

Emilia let herself into the cell again, sighing. "This is so annoying." Lucifer rolled his eyes. He had no idea what it felt like to be rid of a dire need to use the toilet, but this was more annoying to Emilia than to him. Suddenly, he felt a hand pressing into his abdomen. He yelped and jumped back, but he was no longer in control. Emilia stepped out of the way, expressionless, turning away with her nose and ears plugged. Lucifer's face burned with embarrassment. The relief though, he had to hold his breath so as not to moan from the pleasure of it. This was better than anything he'd ever felt before - not that he'd ever been this desperate to pee in his life before.

After 30 full minutes of loud urination, Lucifer's general outfit was soaked and sticky with urine, and his cell was filled up with large puddle of dark yellow, almost orange urine, spilling out of the bars of his cell and out into the rest of the dungeon as well. A smirking voice brought him back to reality, "Feeling better? I'm pretty sure that's a good 10 gallons of urine there, and within a week, a person who pees a more than average volume would have only peed 3 or so. This was you in 3 days." 

Lucifer blushed bright red. "Shut up."

"Are you feeling better, though?" Emilia asked.

"...Well, yeah, duh..."

"Great, then lets get back to that information you were giving me!"

"Oh, great..."


	2. Battle March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically lucifer and his armies are marching to a town to take over and oh no he needs to pee :/  
he finds himself battling emilia AGAIN  
hope u dont mind none of these prob ever happened canon  
haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer in his general uniform   
https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/442971313341047892/

They began to march at sunrise - a sunrise of which was particularly hot, draining most soldiers of their energy, and causing several to gulp down their entire canteens - including their leader, Lucifer. By the time noon arrived, many soldiers had stopped to take a leak on the way to the city they were given orders by Satan to attack. Nobody would have guessed, but at the head of the well-formed crowd, Lucifer was bursting to do the same. To the point where he ordered the soldiers to set up rest early, at eight o'clock at night. By the time every soldier had gotten to bed, Lucifer deemed it okay to lose some of his posture as he kept guard. By losing his posture, he meant crossing one leg over the other and jigging it, tapping his foot against the tree trunk he had picked to sit on, leaning all the way forward with both hands in his groin, and letting out a small whimper. That's when a soldiers voice caught him so off guard he nearly emptied his bladder onto himself out of pure fear. He was able to cover up the otherwise fairly noticeable wet spot by crossing one leg over the other.  
"General Lucifer? Are you alright?"  
"I assure you, I am completely fine. Go back to bed!" He snapped the last part, scaring the soldier back into his makeshift tent. Turning back around, face burning with humiliation, Lucifer snaked a hand down to feel the wet spot's damage, give himself a subtle squeeze, and try to ignore his need. Within the span of thirty seconds, though, he found himself bouncing his leg up and down and humming, drumming his fingers against the tree trunk. His bladder spasmed painfully and he leaked a little bit, recovering quickly in the physical aspect, but not mentally. He took a deep breath. He'd heard once that spreading your legs wide for an extended period of time could relax your bladder muscles and tighten your urethral sphincter, so he tried it - almost instantly, his legs snapped back together and his body went completely taut. He was no longer wearing his trademark smirk. He was sweating from the effort of not involuntarily relieving himself on the spot.  
He managed to make it through the night, but standing up in the morning proved a massive challenge. He doubled over multiple times, and soldiers asked if he was okay. He replied with "yes" instantly and headed to the front of the crowd, buckling the lower half of his coat to hide the wet spot from the previous night. Off they went, an agonizing trek for Lucifer, trying to stay ahead of the march while every step felt like he was he was going to start wetting himself

tbc  
im lazy  
byee


End file.
